The Last Dragonborn
by DocterCaboom
Summary: The Last Dragonborn is a book written by The Last Dragonborn and companions, based on archetypes, that details their journeys in Skyrim before and after they join together. Their stories tells of adventure, fantasy, while some tell of romance. Put simply, this story is about one man's journey that he will not take on alone
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Dragonborn**

When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world

When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped

When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles

When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls

When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding

The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn.

\- The Book of the Dragonborn

* * *

 **Foreword**

Hello, I am the Dragonborn, the last one presumably. I'd like to say that I would be known throughout time and unforgotten by man, but nothing last forever, as my old friend said. And so; I have had my experience alongside others recorded into a book so as to keep my story alive. Some stories may be written in the past, the present, or even the future. However, only the destined will find the book. Whether or not the book will be important to the destined, that is for fate to decide. So as for words of Wisdom, there is nothing I can think of. Sorry, but your on your own. After all, you are destined, the Commander of Fate…

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Dragonborn**

I was born upon a little farmstead, five years after the Elder Scrolls disappeared from the Imperial City, in Skyrim to two loving parents. My father, Thrakos; strong as a bear, yet caring and compassionate and as loving as my mother; Anima. However, even if my father was as strong as a dragon, even he could not handle the attack of many from helping a helpless elf he had found being attacked by other Nords.

As he fought off the Nords, giving the elf time to get away, a local Guard appeared. My father called to the guard for help, only to receive a sword in the back from someone.

The elf told me one of the attacking Nords had killed my father, but in the elf's passing, he told me the truth; the guard had slain my father that terrible night. Seeing the murder of his savior, had driven the elf into a rage, lasting only until the guard lay dead, beaten savagely.

The rest of the attacking Nords ran away from the sight, not bothering to continue. The elf, took my barely-breathing father in his arms and rushed to find a healer, only to have the rain answer him. My father's last words were where to find our home and to take care of me and my mother.

I had left on a short journey to the city at the time and was returning back, when the elf had found our home, carrying my father's corpse. Yet, death was not satisfied yet, it thirsted for more; my dear mother, my only parent left living, but not for long.

As the elf told his story of what happened to my father, the news of such weakened my mother and Death came along and blew out the final piece of life that remained in my mother. She collapsed on the body of her husband, my father, and a friend to all.

When I opened the door of our house, I saw the bodies of my parents on their bed, already knowing them dead from the sense of death parading around my home. Before the bed, lie the elf, nearly drowning from the flow of tears departing from his eyes.

After crying for my departed parents alongside the elf, we burned down the farmstead and departed from Skyrim ourselves, and traveled to the elf's homeland, Valenwood. He passed shortly after teaching me all he knew about combat and elegance, leaving me in the care of his fellow adopted brother, a Nord like myself.

Years after honing my skills with him, we received a letter with the words, " _It's your_ _ **time**_ _to follow your fate and save Skyrim_." I left immediately at the age of 20 whereas the wood elf's adopted brother set out to find as to whom wrote the letter.

It took me a year to finally reach Skyrim. I heard on my travels a rebellion had broken out and turmoil was settling in. The gnawing feeling that I had to save Skyrim grew over time as I got closer and closer to Skyrim's borders.

As I entered Skyrim, the feeling subsided into something tolerable. But before I could take another step, a blizzard came out of nowhere, blinding me, and setting me down in a battle. The instinct survive sets in, I try to hide somewhere only to wake up moments later with a throbbing pain in my head and on a moving cart. This is where the story of the Last Dragonborn began, where **my** story began.

* * *

 **Rohan**

 _And this is where **my** story began._

After seeing the carts leave my sight, I signaled to Brynjolf the all clear. But, he doesn't appear. _Odd. Wait, don't tell me he was killed in the fighting or worse, kidnapped. Either way, I have to search for him. I remember the last time he was kidnapped. Oh boy was that fun._ Starting to look through the corpses riddling the ground, I don't find any trace of a dead Brynjolf, so my spirits are high, but then I realize I have to find him, Gods know where.

Hearing the sound of snow crunching underfoot, I turn around to see a Orc charging at me, yelling a battle cry. _Step aside or shoot some arrows... which one?_ An arrow flies into his arm. _Not my best work, but I'll take it._ The Orc stops for a moment to rip the arrow out of his bicep, giving me time to gain some distance. _Gods, that was amazing. I wonder what kind of pain he's feeling or if he's feeling any at all!_

As I run for anything that'll give me the height advantage, I hear the whistle of an arrow as it whizzes by my head. I turn my head to see the Orc had **thrown** the arrow! _What kind of monster is this? This is spectacular! Well other than the Orc wanting to kill me..._

About to turn my head back around, I see the Orc **throw** the giant axe at me! Running originally for a height advantage, I run for cover. Jumping over a rock and hiding behind it, I have to take a double take at who is sharing the rock with me... Brynjolf. **And** he's counting the gold inside of a small pouch, probably stolen from the Orc seeing as the words _Orky_ are written on it. Must have been why the Orc was chasing me, trying to slice me into separate pieces. I can see it now...

 _"Someone stole my purse! Mister, have you seen a purse with the name Orky stitched on?" "Me? Oh no, sorry lad, can't say that I have." "Darn" "Well actually lad, I did see a **wee** elf pass by swinging a purse." "Thank You! Now I'll go kill that little thief!"  
_

"You know lad, you make the perfect scapegoat." Exclaimed Brynjolf as he closed the purse and dropped it down his shirt. "Well, you can pay for those beers for when we get to Whiterun!" Is what I planned to say had the Orc not grabbed me by the throat, ready to kill me.

Choking from the two unusually soft hands of the Orc, I manage to get out Brynjolf's name before the Orc could kill me. _Wow, the Orc's hands feel like a woman's hands, or baby hands._

"Alright lad," I heard just barely over the sounds of me choking. "Hey Orky!" At the call of the name _Orky_ , the Orc stopped choking me, _finally_ , and shifted his head towards Brynjolf.

With the look of disappointment on his face, _What? Did I sell you out? Oh, I'm so sorry! Not. You used me as a scapegoat!_ "I found your purse on the ground after you left."

I fell out of the Orc's choke hold, hitting the ground hard as the Orc grabbed the purse out of Brynjolf's hand and caressed it like a baby. _Oh Gods, it's even cooing at the purse. But this has made my day!_

We left before the Orc could realize we had stolen the gold from the purse.

 **Later...**

* * *

 **Kalin's Journal  
**

 _ **Sundas, 17th of Last Seed, 4E 201**_

 _I have finally made it to Skyrim! I've crossed the border safely, though I did see a creepy cave down from the gate. The flowers are nice though._

 _After checking my map, I walked along the road up to Falkreath. Along the road there were some revelers who wished me a good noon. I love Skyrim already!_

 _A dream of mine was to visit Skyrim! I remember when I was a little girl, I wanted to play in the snow forever. But I gave up that childish dream and it was replaced by another; To learn more about magic at the College of Winterhold, which was in fact located in Skyrim! Fulfilling two dreams at once!_

 _I can't wait to meet the people of Skyrim, the Nords! Such a hardy people, I'm told the Nords are as strong as a bear and as hearty as one too! However, the White-Gold Concordat seems to have hit Skyrim hard, the rebellion started over it seems to be really one-sided; a half of Skyrim joined the rebellion and everyone else wants to stop it. I really hope I don't get caught up in the fighting..._

(a space between the two entries possibly indicating the second entry had been later written that day) _  
_

_Writing from an inn in Falkreath called the Dead Man's Drink, it's still the 17th of Last Seed, but it's gotten dark and I didn't have a place to sleep.  
_

 _Fortunately, someone had bought me a room in the inn to stay in before time. The innkeeper told me the local priest had bought the room for any travelers, I should go and thank him later._

 _I wasn't able and don't think I'm even capable of describing the beauty of Falkreath on my way to the city! It's just so beautiful! The trees, the crisp cold air, and the flowers filled me with delight! And the people I have met so far have been incredibly nice!_

 _However, I was embarrassed earlier when I asked a guard if his knee had gotten better when he talked about being an adventurer but took an arrow to the knee. The guard shook his head and told me that the term was for getting married. After apologizing, I had asked for directions to the inn and he pointed me in the direction of the Dead Man's Drink._

(another space occurs)

 _Having just barely enough time to write this, I would like to write this down._

 _Earlier, as I was closing my journal, I heard muffled voices getting louder by the second saying stuff about how Helgen was destroyed and someone needed aid. Considering I did know a few healing spells, I rushed to the source of the noise, which was very close.  
_

 _As I reached my destination, I saw the two people requiring healing; a old man in Imperial Armor and a High Elf in torn elegant robes. Seeing as the old man didn't look like he was going to die from anything at the moment, I turned to the elf, casting Healing Hands on her._

* * *

 **Earlier...  
**

"Ugh, I didn't think elves were this heavy," thought General Tullius repositioning the elf hanging over his shoulder. With each trudging step towards Falkreath, he felt like his legs were burning just as Helgen was. Tullius didn't even know why he was helping Elenwen, he hated the Thalmor. He guessed it was the part of him that wanted to save any lives in danger.

Seeing Falkreath from atop the hill, Tullius thought, "Just a few more steps..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Graak**

The scene: Solitude, at the time of morning, birds are singing and flowers are blooming. I, a Orc, am in the tavern, The Winking Skeever, talking with my mentor, Noster Eagle-Eye. Having come to Solitude to get some better armor, I asked as to whom I might refine my skills. A guard pointed me towards the captain, but on my way there, I spotted a beggar asking for coins. I asked him to have a drink with me; he accepted.

He told me what had happened to him and how he became a beggar. Near the end of his tale, he said something about losing a helmet. I looked everywhere near Solitude for the helmet and after finding it and returning it, he taught me some of what he knew.

We sparred when his injuries allowed him and he had extensive knowledge of the wilderness which he claimed was very useful. He told me once to walk around the hold and observe the beauty of Skyrim. I heeded his advice and took a stroll down to the town near the Dragon Bridge.

But on that particular day, the bandits attacked. I among the guards were the first to respond to their idiocy of attacking a guarded village. As the rest of the bandits lay slaughtered, I had found a survivor muttering something about wolves, queens and a cave somewhere near Solitude. Deciding to check it out, I had arrived only to be greeted by corpses and the howls of wolves. As soon as I stepped in, the howls grew louder and my vision alongside my mind began to blur.

I awoke to a guard from Dragon Bridge shaking me awake. Breaking from his grasp, I stood up to find I was in Solitude as I opened the doors. I was soon requested by the Steward of the Jarl…

* * *

"And you didn't see any lights coming from the cave?" asked Steward Firebeard in a quizzical tone.

"No." I responded, Firebeard looking down as he let out a sigh of relief, "But," his head perked up. "I think of a misty ball of purple light and a cackling that follows whenever I try to revisit that memory."

"Well it seems like Varnius was right," exclaimed Jarl Elisif, "We'll need to send someone to clear it out then."

"I believe our new friend here would be delighted to clear out that devious cave." Firebeard stated in a sarcastic cheery voice. "I'll make sure to arrange a new set of armor for you, this one looks run down like how Noster Eagle-Eye used to look like." I winced at that comment about Eagle-Eye's past. Eagle-Eye may have been a beggar back then, but now he was more or less a father figure to everyone and someone who even Captain Aldis went to for combat training tips.

After noticing I was making a weird concerning face, I nodded and headed towards the blacksmith.

* * *

 **Tolosa**

Life as a bandit had its perks sometimes, but it also has downsides to living as one too. Like the occasional brave, yet stupid adventurers and guard raids. The risk was always changing, it really seemed to depend on luck. I don't have good luck...

"Ha ha! Another piece of scum down! I love serving justice to bandits, especially when they're young!" The guard cried out as I saw him stab little Lundell several times. Whispering to the kids who haven't escaped through the hatch yet to hurry up I felt the need to pray. Azura, please give me strength to avenge Lundell in return for redemption of my actions, for this monster needs to die! As soon as the last kid escaped, I charged the guard, no, not a guard but a monster, yelling out a fearsome battle cry. But I guess it wasn't fearsome enough.

I shouldn't have yelled out, because as soon as I did, I got knocked out and apparently landed on the ground. However, I wasn't out for long. "Hey, Another one! Lucky me! Though I think I'll have some fun with this one before serving justice." said the guard as he restrained me, keeping me to the ground. I struggled as he pulled out a knife before dousing it in poison, his crazed smile growing. Damn it, there's nothing I can do as he applies the doused knife to my face.

"This is what criminals deserve, pure justice!" The guard yelled out as he slashed at my face. My nerves immediately screamed out in coordination with my voice from the intense pain I was suffering. "HA HA HA! THIS IS GREAT!" The guard paused, taking note of my silence from not wanting to encorage him, but I never had the luck. "SO MUCH SILENCE MUST MEAN YOU WANT MORE JUSTICE." He screamed out, raising the knife above his head and plunging it into my hand. I never screamed so hard in my life until then.

The only other thing I can hear is his horrible laugh... and a whistle increasing in sound before I see the tip of an arrow come out from where his heart should be. With my vision already having blurred, it completely faded when the body of the dead guard fell upon me. Though, I still had another sense still kicking: hearing...

"Come on Mjoll, help me get this body off of her!" The last thing I heard before my last sense faded as well as my conscience.

* * *

"Hey, snap out of it Tolosa!" A familiar voice rang out.

"Aerin, leave her alone! She's barely had enough sleep as it is," Said another familiar voice.

Aerin and Mjoll were ther names respectfully. Both of them were very respectful, with Mjoll having the ambition to to cleanse Riften and Aerin was as nice a person as Mjoll's grand ambition. I was lucky enough to have them as friends.

I raised my head from the table to see the regular Bee and Barb patrons and my friends all having a drink and a laugh. Life was too short not to spend time with friends. Well, short for humans and not for a dark elf like me.

 _I can't believe my entry was shorter than the orc! Damn..._

* * *

 **Undir**

Skyrim, the land of filthy barbarians. No manners and definitely no respect for the superior race. I remember asking for a special wine and getting quite a rude response. I shall not tell of this encounter because I feel the need to explain my goals; Joining the College of Winterhold.

Now the reader of this journal may ask why the College of Winterhold, which is located in Skyrim, is where I'm going. As my Nord loving grandmother once said, "You can find the best teachings in the most unexpected of places." While I indeed disliked her, she had many words of wisdom for me, her favorite grandchild. However, she has never said nor given a reason why I am her favorite. It could be that my annoying siblings are too full of themselves, even I'm not that arrogant.

But I digress, even though Skyrim is a land of barbarians; I cannot deny the beauty of their culture, their buildings, and the land itself.

I need more paper…

* * *

Unfortunately enough, I never got anymore. No one seemed to carry paper at that time with the dragons and a gang of thieves and the civil war. It was rather strange that they also didn't sell journals to write in now that I think of it. Anyway, you need a story for your book and, Dragonborn, you shall get one! However, some thoughts I had and words I said have been forgotten so there may be some missing parts in my story. I hope you're well, considering you have a soon-to-be wife and a soon-to-be-born child. As our Khajiit friend once said, "May your road lead you to warm sands."

* * *

I closed my journal, standing up from the table in the inn and walked toward the barkeep to ask where I could get more paper or at least a new journal. However, before I could ask, I heard a ruckus from outside. Upon exiting the inn, I discovered the cause; the unconscious and terribly hurt bodies of General Tullius and the Thalmor Agent Elenwen. I had always disliked the Thalmor but they do their job well so I have to respect that.

I set to healing Elenwen while I suggested to the dark-haired girl to begin healing Tullius. After we healed them both to the best of our abilities, guards requested help setting them in the beds in the inn, I had no problem giving up my bed to a fellow High Elf.

After begin quite the pleasant conversation with the dark-haired girl, she had turned out to be a Breton, and her name was Kalin. While the rest of my race may have seen Bretons as any other inferior race, I saw Bretons as superior, almost on par with High Elves. When we started talking about backgrounds and our families, the local priest came in and set to bandaging Elenwen. He requested our help bandaging Tullius, so since Kalin knew how to bandage wounds, I let her do the work.

Before long, Tullius woke up. He was obviously surprised to be here, in safety away from whatever he was at. But as soon as he woke up, he started rambling about fire, death, and dragons. To stop his rambling, I made him drink a potion which made him fall asleep and stop his screams of doom. I'm not exactly sure what happened after that as I went to sleep on a nearby chair.

 _Well, Dragonborn, that's only one part of my story. I'll be sure to send more._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note**_

 **It's been awhile since I last updated or made a schedule to keep, but I have excuses! I have one, been away without the ability to type and upload, two, I haven't been able to think of what to write.**

 **I have been working hard though, trying to set up something to write for this chapter.**

 **So, from now on, understand the next upload will be quite a while from on. Also, if a chapter isn't uploaded at a certain date as set on the schedule,** _ **which can be found on my profile page,**_ **the story is basically on a hiatus until I upload the chapter on a set date.**

 **Thanks for waiting and thanks in general.**

 **p.s. There will be a chapter all about a certain character after this one, so just wait patiently please.**

* * *

 **Adduki**

Skyrim is cold.

Adduki only had brother with her before coming here. And now he is dead. Adduki never did like him. Adduki got really happy once he was dead though her memories are fuzzy from that time. Now she wakes in prison cell. Great.

Adduki performed black sacrament on brother, but supposed Dark Brotherhood did not come. So Adduki murdered him herself. Even dying, he was annoying, yelling out cries of pain. Even now, after death, he still annoys me as Adduki was forced into prison cell. Wait, where is Adduki?

Adduki was in prison cell just moments before, now she is in abandoned shack. Facing me is woman covered in black and red. Adduki thinks this will help her in the future so Adduki slays three captured people right there in the shack. Woman of black and red says good job. Adduki is proud.

After meeting at shack, Adduki meets new family in Falkreath in Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. They are all nice, compared to Adduki's real family and especially my brother. However, Adduki seems to be annoying others with the way she speaks.

One of first orders Adduki is given by Man covered in red and black, and Adduki now has to slay a… um, bard? Adduki forgets the other two, oh well. When Adduki arrives, she finds bard dead. Then Adduki is asked to play instrument, which she plays very well, but not well enough. Adduki is told to check out Bard's College. Adduki leaves tomorrow once she wakes up. But if only Adduki knew where that was…

* * *

 **Irlexus**

Scribe, write this down.

My name is Irlex… wait, did you write down what I said before I was stating my name? Stop writing and answer me! You can write now… you're going to write that too aren't you? You're too sarcastic for your own good Adduki.

Why did I pay you to be my scribe…? Oh yeah, that is a good point. Anyway, it's not like anyone will find this story under a pile of rubble.

Time to get serious, my greatly paid scribe! We have a story to write!

* * *

Helgen, that's where it all began. At least that's where it began for me and the Dragonborn. _At this point, my 'employer' broke down saying things like how the Dragonborn would kill him for not delivering the story on time. After awhile, he has regained his composure and has continued telling the story._

I was just a novice battlemage then. And I had just joined the Legion…

* * *

The winds whistle as it passes through the branches of the trees surrounding the road to Helgen. Then, interrupting the wind's solo, the sound of carts, neighing horses, and singing birds became the background noises as a conversation filled the space between two new friends.

"So, Hadvar, you say you know that guy in the cart?" The recently made Legion soldier Irlexus asked.

"We used to be friends. But that was before the war. It's a shame really; we had the best of times back then." Hadvar stated with a sad look and a bittersweet smile.

Irlexus' horse neighed as the owner pondered which guy he meant and how he messed up his question. The carts moving on, Hadvar and Irlexus got their horses going a little faster until they caught up.

Just up the road from Helgen, Irlexus asked "Who are the guys on the cart?" Irlexus hoped he asked that correctly.

"My friend, the one with the braid, that's Ralof. The one who I told you about."

"OK, I see. What about that one who looks like royalty?"

"That's Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm."

"And the other two?"

"No idea. However, I'll get a list once the carts stop and the prisoners line up."

As Hadvar stated that, a shadow of a bridge covered both of the Legion soldiers. They had just crossed into Helgen. And that's when Irlexus saw General Tullius for the first time. He was quite older and balder than what he heard from other soldiers.

Irlexus then turned his head away from the General and focused on steering his horse.

After tying up their horses, Hadvar and Irlexus got off and walked to where they would name off the prisoners.

* * *

And that's where I met the Dragonborn; still don't know his name though. Every time someone asked his name and he was about to say it, he was always interrupted. However, the first time he was about to state his name, he was interrupted in Helgen; by what we would learn to be a dragon's roar…

I think we should stop there… Are you okay? Are you hurt? Wait, you're still writing this down aren't you? Well, there's nothing I can do to stop you then… except this!

* * *

"Hadvar, here's the list." The Imperial Captain said as she handed a list of names to Hadvar which he took. "Let's keep this quick. I don't want any way for Ulfric to escape death so we should probably… no, let us have other prisoners go first to show there is no hope for him." They conversed while walking to their destination. Irlexus walked by their side.

When the prisoners were lined up, there was one prisoner that looked vaguely familiar. However, Irlexus just shook off the thought. He had no time to see if they were a person he knew once upon a time.

The names were called off; one at a time, until they came to someone who seemed to not be was on the list…

"Wait. You there. Step forward. Who are you?"Hadvar had asked the prisoner. At this point, Irlexus thought that this prisoner shouldn't be here. As the prisoner opened his mouth, some monstrous sound was heard, just barely covering over the prisoner's voice as he stated his name. "The name doesn't matter." The Captain stated.

"You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman. I'm sorry. At least you'll die here, in your homeland… Captain, what should we do? He's not on the list." Hadvar asked, waiting for a response. The Captain's response however was something that neither Hadvar nor Irlexus wanted to hear. "Forget the list. He goes to the block.."

"By your orders, Captain. Follow the Captain, prisoner." Hadvar stated with a somewhat sad voice. Irlexus couldn't believe what he just heard. Now, Irlexus was not crazy about justice, but he joined the Legion to serve justice and a man that would be wrongfully executed was not justice. There was no way he would let this slide.

"But Captain! His name isn't on the list, he shouldn't have to die!" Irlexus' request was immediately shut down by a sharp response from the Captain. "Listen here soldier, whatever is under my jurisdiction; I have the power to decide what happens to criminals!"

Irlexus argues further with the Captain and they almost start throwing punches when they hear an attention grabbing cough. Irlexus and the Captain look towards the producer of the cough, General Tullius. They both stand up as they salute the man who has control over pretty much every Legion soldier in Skyrim

"Captain, what is this argument all about?" The General asks looking at the Captain with quite the stern look.

"Well… General, we have, uh, a prisoner that, um, isn't on the list." The Captain responds with a little stuttering. "This battlemage here, well, he said we shouldn't execute him as he isn't on the list." Irlexus seemed to shrink as she said that.

"Is this true battlemage?" The General asked the form of Irlexus. "Yes, p-plain and simple. T-totally true, and my entire fault." Irlexus responds taking the blame. That's when they all heard that monstrous sound again…

* * *

 **The Scimitar of the Ghost Sea**

Life on the sea is good when you have a good boat and a good crew. But I don't have either of those anymore due to my repulsive, dirty, and stupid adopted son! I can't believe he rallied most of the crew members to mutiny against me, their own captain who has kept them alive all these years.

Mutiny…

However, even though I maybe deserve that and getting left on an island, tied to a slave, my loyal crew members didn't deserve to die. My son insulted them, saying they were savages who pillaged and killed at every opportunity.

I do appreciate his courage to mutiny against me, I'll need to congratulate him for it… before I get my hands around his neck and blow out his pitiful life. No one steals from me and lives to tell about it, except for that tiny weasel, Rohan!

I need to focus if I'm to survive on this island of ice. Maybe I should kill the Argonian tied to me so I can have more of a chance of survival. No, the Argonian is pretty smart; I'll need to keep her around. She's also pretty fun to mess with. That's one of the reasons I picked her up on one of the raids.

I wish she would talk more though. But I guess that is my fault after all, we hurt slaves that speak when not spoken to. I can't handle disrespect sometimes. However, it seldom sets me on a rage.

Now that I think of it, I don't think choking my son to death will be satisfying as much as I think it'll be and it'll be too easy. I need to think of other ways of revenge.

Maybe I should leave him on an island of ice like he left me on one? Toss him into the Sea of Ghosts or burn him to the stake? No, I got it; torture until death! That's my favorite.

Now that I look up, I should probably go to sleep. Before I go to sleep though, I get a weird feeling that makes me compliment the Argonian's advice where we should sleep closer to stay alive and warm.

When I wake, I find the Argonian gone from the bond. My rage seems unstoppable when I see the Argonian cooking an entire Horker! How?

She could tell from the dumbfound look that was on my face that other than I was surprised, I was hungry. "There's already a plate of Horker meat beside you." She stated with what seemed to be a bland face. 'Course, I've never really seen Argonians with emotion on their face, other than my son anyway. Maybe I could starve him to death?

She states aloud, "We should get moving."

"And why should we?" I question in response to her command. After all, she's a slave that I captured and have beaten for talking a few times.

"So we don't freeze to death."

"Good point."

We start the journey to civilization by jumping from each ice island to another until we reached the shores of… something. It was just land, but we were relieved to at least find a big landmass to rest on. We slept even closer that night to conserve even more heat and not die.

But after a while, I realized I wasn't asleep yet and I was still thinking. Of what I was thinking, I don't know, but it kept me up. However, as soon as I looked at the Argonian and started to sleep, the thoughts melted away for whatever reason. Then the snoring began.

 _This is going to be a long night…_

I woke up at dawn, seeing the Argonian awake before me. For some reasons that really made me mad. Maybe I'll wake up before the Argonian one day, but not today at least. So we set off after a quick breakfast and jump across the pieces of ice only to come to a stop. There are no more ice pieces to jump onto… well there are ice pieces we could swim to.

I ponder the possibility of survival as I realize we should have died due to the cold. I push away that second thought as I see the Argonian waving me to come on and swim across. As the Argonian helps me up out of the water, I realize I don't know her name. We are going to be surviving together after all.

After swimming and crossing the ice field, we finally reach land. We lie down with our backs on the ground. At the same time, we give out a sigh of relief. From what I can tell, we are close to either Dawnstar or Winterhold.

Times for a well deserved nap… are those wolves? I wake up the Argonian and we run away after she got her bearings straight. I could fight off wolves with a sword or something, but I don't have either a sword of something. And I'd prefer not to get killed by wolves when I could have gotten killed by the cold.

As we're running from a wolf army that amassed in minutes somehow, the Argonian suggest we go right as my race, Redguard, starts with R and the word right starts with R. So we go right… right into a spider ambush. The Argonian just blows right past them and I follow. As I look back, the spiders are fighting the wolves and winning. But as I turn my head forwards, I bump into the Argonian making us fall off of a cliff and into a mound of snow… next to Dawnstar luckily. One of us is lucky anyway…


End file.
